Talk:Hill Giant
Holy useless giants, Batman! They seem to possess no skills other than Giant stomp. Anyone seen them use anything else? I fought 10 today and none bothered. :) --Karlos 19:06, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) For a long time it seems that Riverside Province's Hill Giants aren't dropping Giant's boots anymore, I slaughtered more than a hundred of those and no boots seems to drop . :/ Vereen 11:31, 28 Sep 2006 (PAR) Knockdown I was randomly fighting some Hill Giants in Kessex Peak, and I noticed something: they can knock you down with just their normal attack. This happened even when there was only one and I was able to make sure Giant Stomp wasn't what caused it. I won't put anything in the article just yet in case it's different for the Hill Giants in other places, but has anyone else noticed this? Capcom 08:22, 19 December 2006 (CST) :nope Xeon 08:42, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Haven't been around Hill Giants in a long time, but back then they never knocked down using regular attacks. Might have changed however, since other giants such as Tundra Giants can knock down with regular attacks. I'll try to check on this when I get home. — Gares 09:25, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::They use ranged hammer attacks such as Irresistible Blow and things like that which I think is major BS. :( — Jyro X 15:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::I'm not actually sure what your talking about Jyro. For one, hammers don't have ranged attacks, and I sat in front of two in Kessek Peak for 10 minutes and didn't see any skill used except for Giant Stomp. And I noticed that, while I did not conclude my findings on the talk page regarding whether their regular attacks occasionally knocking a player down, I did confirm that their regular attacks do knockdown on occasion. — Gares 13:08, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::Maybe I'm thinking about Tundra Giants. I know they use ranged hammer attacks. If you don't believe me, go into Snake Dance and fight some. It's ridiculous and the main reason that you have to use Balanced Stance to run through a group, not just the Giant Stomp. I wouldn't know the difference between the two giants though as I hardly ever play Prophecies anymore unless I'm running someone or doing a Fire Islands mission or a Titan quest. — Jyro X 13:11, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::Upon further inspection, it is the Tundra Giants that do ranged hammer attacks. Namely Earth Shaker and Crushing Blow. — Jyro X 13:13, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Yeah, Tundra Giants use those skills, not doubting you there. I run, or used to run Droks for guildies, so I know all too well what they are capable of if not properly prepared. :-/ And my original statement about hammer attacks not being ranged was a little off, as Earthshaker hits target foe and adjacent foes, so I can see that being called a ranged attack of sorts. — Gares 13:44, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::::The reason I say it's a ranged attack is because the Tundra Giants and ONLY the Tundra Giants can use those hammer attacks from a LongBow distance. They do not have to get in melee range to use them. — Jyro X 13:46, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Now that's a trick I have never seen in all my time running, farming, or just being in the general area with them. I'd have to call screenshot on that one. You might be confused with their regualar attacks occasionally knocking you down as a skill you are not seeing, but any foe except those few ones that use skills like Rage of the Ntouka, don't come into aggro with adren, let alone 8 strikes, unless they just attacked something else. — Gares 14:00, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Nope. I'm certain that they use them from a ranged position, or at least used to. Once I'm back on my PC at home (in approx. 8 days, I'll try to get a screenshot of it for you unless someone here on wiki is interested. — Jyro X 14:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::Lag? Your screen shows them at a distance while they aren't? -- (talk) 19:26, 22 January 2007 (CST) Profession While i was doing riverside province in hard mode I saw them using crushing blow. So I assume their (until now unknown) profession is Warrior. Firestorm Monk 13:32, 3 May 2007 (CDT)